Kiss Me
by Link Worshiper
Summary: A quick little story about a midnight waltz in the middle of the forest.


Kiss Me

Kiss Me 

By Shannon the Twisted Link Worshiper 

This was a whim, really. I just think this song is far too perfect for everyone's favorite couple! I know, I know, Link and Zelda aren't mine (though I sure as heck wish Link were). Hope you like this even though it's kind of silly. Music isn't mine either…. 

He was sitting on the wooden swing hanging from a leafy bough in the heart of the woods. The old ropes were entwined with vines and large blush hued flowers. Moonlight streamed through the foliage that spread over the heavens above him. Large trees sprouted up around him, great old roots peeking up from the ground, draped in moss and flowery plants. Thick jade grass carpeted the ground in the little clearing. Tiny faerie lights swirled around. 

The swing swayed gently as he rocked back and forth. He was humming a little as he waited. Waited for her. There was a little dragonfly that flitted around him with its mate. The wings were a clear lavender sheen as they whipped about its long insect body. He watched it for a little while, still humming, deep blue eyes darting after the little creatures. But he stopped as soon as he heard her voice. 

"Link!" he heard her as she called his name through the thicket before he beheld her. Looking up, he saw her emerge from the dark lush woods around him. She wore a simple white gown that fell to the earth in silky folds. Her shoulders were bare, the sleeves an open slashed style with little gold ornaments at the elbow where the sleeves bunched back together. Her long golden hair fell down her back and spilled over her breast, a wild flower fixed behind her elfin ear. 

"Wait long enough?" she asked as she stepped forward into a patch of moonlight.

"You know I'd wait forever, Zelda," he said with a silly grin. 

"I know you would," she smiled as she approached him, settling herself in his lap, arms around his neck. "So what shall we do tonight?"

"What do you want to do?" he whispered, his lips close to her ear. A tiny smile crept over his face. She knew how much he loved her. 

She leapt up to her feet and spun around, her arms spread wide as she whirled about, "Oh, I don't know. I feel like dancing!" 

"Dancing, eh?" Link got up from the swing, coming over to where Zelda stood. He grabbed her around the waist with one arm and pulled her close to him. Then he took her one hand with his free one and held it gently in his firm grip as she slid her other hand onto his shoulder. Then he began to guide her in a lovely forest waltz, spinning her and lifting her up. 

She was laughing as they flew across the clearing. He asked her if he had shown her the good time she had wanted. She smiled and looked into his eyes. He was smiling at her as well, a warm loving smile. She asked him if she could ask him one thing; she told him there was one thing she wanted after all the times they had spent together. All because she knew she loved him. 

_"Kiss me, out of the bearded barley,_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress."_

_ _
    
    "Not bad there, princess," he joked. He spun her around, waltzing her around the swing, the dragonflies dancing around them. He crushed her close against him and she could his heart thumping. She had danced with him before, and she had heard his heart flutter in times past, however, this time, it seemed ever more lovely. She wished to feel his mouth upon hers. 
    
    _ _
    
    _"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_
    
    _Lead me out on the moonlit floor_
    
    _Lift up your open hand_
    
    _Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_
    
    _Silver moon's sparkling_
    
    _So kiss me_
    
    _ _
    
    _"Kiss me down by the broken tree house_
    
    _Swing me upon it's hanging tire_
    
    _Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_
    
    _We'll take the trail marked on your father's map."_
    
    _ _
    
    __All the fun times they had had together as friends had done nothing but excite feelings inside her. In particular, a certain emotion they called love. Love, love, she loved Link. Little did she know how much he cared for her in return.
    
     
    
    _"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_
    
    _Lead me out on the moonlit floor_
    
    _Lift your open hand_
    
    _Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_
    
    _Silver moon's sparkling_
    
    _So kiss me" _
    
     

He stopped dancing her around and held her close for a second. He placed his forefinger and his thumb upon her cheek and stroked it softly. And without a single word, he sat on the swing, pulling her by the wrists towards him. He seated her back upon his lap as she had been before, however this time, he leant in to her and placed a sweet kiss upon her mouth. She melted into him, her heart soaring for the only thing that meant anything to her in the world. Her Link. 

"Love you Zel," he winked as he brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. She threw herself at him, flinging her arms around his body again. She loved the way he felt, pressed against her like that. She loved him. 
    
    _"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_
    
    _Lead me out on the moonlit floor_
    
    _Lift up your open hand_
    
    _Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_
    
    _Silver moon's sparkling_

So kiss me. 

_"So kiss me."_

_ _

_ _
    
     
    
    Okay, I know that wasn't genius or anything. I just needed a way to get my mind off of things and my current fic (coming soon). Hehe, peace out. 


End file.
